Deadly Love
by pikagurl23
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Love Misty is once again in danger, but this time around, Ash is too absorbed in his training to notice the risks he has put her into. Will this new threat finally get the two to admit their feelings, or will it be too late?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!

A/N: Okay, so here's the prologue to this one. I hope you all enjoy!

Ash: 16

Misty: 17

Brock: 18

Prologue

Three months…that's how long it had been since my encounter with Derek. Three months ago he forced me into reliving my past, a past that I was neither fond nor happy about. He had almost killed the boy I was madly in love with and caused me more grief than he cared to realize. Though I knew he was locked away in prison, a little voice in my head kept reminding me that he could be back, ready to strike his target…that target being Ash.

I was terrified at the prospect of being exposed to Derek once more, however, Ash constantly reassured me he would not let Derek near me and he would protect me at all costs. It felt good to know that Ash was, in a manner of speaking, my protector, savior, and all around knight in shining armor.

I found myself falling more in love with him with each passing day, though I was too afraid to admit it. However, a moment stuck out in my mind that I just couldn't shake…

_"Mist, I-I have something to tell you." I could hear the nervousness in his voice. He was now looking down at his bed sheets and gripping onto them._

Was he gonna say what I longed to hear for the past 6 years?

"Yes Ash?" The suspense was killing me. I could see that his lower lip was trembling with fear and I could tell that he had to force himself not to look at me. He then shook his head.

"N-nevermind..." He whispered as he looked out the window…

I replayed this moment in my head almost everyday, trying to decipher what exactly he had wanted to say to me. Could it have been possible that he had wanted to say what was in my heart all along? Or was it just me being hopeful? Either way, it shook me up a great deal not knowing what was going on in that head of his.

Since the events of three months ago, however, Ash had been unusually quiet. His reason you ask? Well, he claims it was because he was too focused on his pokemon training, but I had a little theory of my own. Perhaps it had something to do with our relationship/friendship?

Whatever the reason, I figured he deserved some peace and quiet after what he'd endured with Derek and the attack on Ash's life. Instead, I continued to encourage him while he trained and let him know that I would always be with him, as he had for me.

Though I was content for the time being, things do not always appear as they seem and I would soon find myself being plunged back into the nightmare I was once apart of…

A/N: Okay prologue done! Hope you guys liked it! I know it was short, but it still gets its point across. Anyways, reviews are always welcome. AAML for life!


	2. Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!

A/N: So here's Chapter 1 of my sequel! I know it's kind of short but hopefully it's enough to sustain you until I get the next one up. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Glimmer of Hope

It had been a beautiful morning; the sun's first rays were shining brightly over the horizon, casting the sky into mixes of oranges, yellows, and blues. The surrounding Pidgey chirped happily as they flew about, readying themselves for the beautiful day ahead.

I had gotten up extra early to witness the sunrise, a sight that I sometimes took for granted. The beautiful array of colors that I was greeted with reminded me of the happier times in my life in which I wish I could return. The vibrancy the sky exuberated filled me with the kind of hope that I desperately needed on days such as today. No, today wasn't anything special; it wasn't anyone's birthday nor was it a holiday. It was just another normal day, starting off as any other day would. However, I felt the need to be alone with my thoughts for the time being as I rarely got time alone since the incident three months ago.

I sighed as my thoughts drifted back to several months ago. Though I knew Derek was behind bars, I couldn't help but wonder if bars were enough to keep him away. I knew what a powerful man he was and that he probably had equally powerful friends to rely on, so was I really safe then? If he couldn't physically get me, would he be smart enough to send one of his buddies in his stead?

Not quite knowing the answers to my questions, I decided it best to relieve my mind of such things for the time being. Ash and Brock would probably be up soon anyways and would wonder where I was. I didn't want to worry them with my sudden disappearance so I decided it best to head back to camp.

I looked down from the tree I was currently sitting in and tried to gauge the best way to start my descent. I had always been a pretty proficient climber, much to the dismay of my older sisters (who would be absolutely appalled at the thought of climbing a tree). However, my confidence instantly dissolved as I heard a sudden 'snap' beneath me.

I closed my eyes and screamed but knew it was hopeless. I just had to go off by myself, didn't I?

'Stupid me…' I thought as I awaited the bone-breaking impact that was sure to come.

As I landed, however, it seemed something, or rather, someone broke my fall…

"Maybe next time you might wanna warn me before you go jumping out of trees," came a smug voice.

I carefully opened my eyes and whipped my head up and noticed that I was in Ash's arms. Where the hell had he come from?

"A-Ash," I stuttered, not sure whether I was shaken up more by the fact that I could've been seriously injured or that I was in his arms.

He had a very satisfied look on his face that told me I would never live this moment down. He smiled that smile of his that made me want to instantly melt on the spot.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you," I replied looking up at the tree with which I had fallen. About ten feet I gauged…damn I would've been in deep trouble had he not been there.

"You could've been seriously hurt. What were you doing up there?" he inquired, his voice laced with concern.

I simply stared at him and shrugged, "Just wanted to see the sunrise, you know, escape reality for a while."

"Ah, I see, and jumping out of trees is your way of fleeing reality?" he said jokingly. Though I knew he was only joking, I could still sense the familiar hint of worry in his eyes. Worry, perhaps, over my safety and well-being?

"No," I laughed and punched his arm playfully, "I hardly jumped."

"Jump, leap, whatever; it's all the same," he smiled looking into my eyes.

Now let me tell you, I could've, literally, melted on the spot. The look he gave me sent chills down my spine, but at the same time warmed my heart. It was amazing to think how someone could do that to me by simply looking at me.

It was then that I noticed that he was still holding me in his arms, though it looked as if he had no intention of letting go. My arms were loosely draped around his neck in an attempt to support myself as I continued to stare into his chocolate brown eyes. As the comfortable silence continued, I noticed he had slowly started to inch towards my face. I, in turn, followed suit as if it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"Mist…" I heard him whisper gently.

'Is this really happening?' I thought as our lips were mere inches away from one another.

It was then that I remembered a time when we had been at the mercy of Derek…

_Derek then said something that caught me off guard. "You love him, don't you?"_

_Whoa! Where the heck did that come from?! I couldn't answer him, so I just stood there, speechless. I looked at Ash and he looked back, not in the least bit surprised or even confused.___

_"That's what I thought. I knew you had feelings for him, you're just too afraid to express them. From the moment you walked through that door yesterday...I knew. You can't fool me Misty…"_

Ash hadn't said a word about that day nor did he seem to mind that Derek practically exposed my deepest, darkest secret. Ash had only, from what I could tell, ignored the whole thing, which I could only believe to be because he didn't feel the same…however…what was happening to us now?

Abolishing all thoughts from my mind, I focused in as my one fantasy was about to come true, and wouldn't you know it, we were interrupted by a voice that I could only recognize to be Brock.

"Ash! Misty! Oh, here you two are," he smiled walking into the clearing, however, his smiled quickly dissolved as soon as he saw what would've taken place had he not shown up.

Ash whipped his head around, temporarily forgetting the connection that had just taken place between us, "Oh, h-hey Brock!"

"Hey is right…I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Brock knowingly.

At that moment, I wanted to shout at him and tell him 'yes, you're interrupting something and this wouldn't be the first time!' but decided it best to keep my mouth shut.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything," I replied instead, sounding a little too disappointed for my own good.

"Right…" Brock supplied, "Well, when you guys are done doing whatever it was I wasn't interrupting, breakfast is ready."

With that said, Brock simply walked off back in the direction of camp leaving both me and Ash a little stunned to say the least. I wasn't sure how long it had been, but Ash must have suddenly broken out of his trance and turned to me, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry," he whispered, putting me down gently.

I sighed as my feet hit the ground and I released my hold around his neck. Somehow, everything had just felt so right. It was the only thing I had ever felt sure of and, because of _someone's_ bad timing, I would never know if my secret desire would ever pan out.

Breaking the silence once more, Ash spoke up, "Guess we should head back to camp, huh?"

I nodded silently and looked up at him. His gaze was focused on the ground, almost as if he were afraid to look at me for fear of what I would think of him. Maybe…just maybe…I could discreetly let him know how I feel?

I reached up to lightly touch his cheek as his eyes found there way towards mine. I stood there simply gazing into his eyes, silently trying to tell him of my feelings for him. I raised my face to his and gently kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear, "Thanks…that's twice I owe you now."

Seeing the stunned and, what I could only wish to be, happy expression on his face, I smiled and took my leave towards our camp site, satisfied with myself, 'Maybe there's hope for us yet.'

A/N: I told ya it was short, but hopefully sweet! Anyways, I will try and get the next one up ASAP so stay tuned! AAML for life!


	3. Psychic Deceptions

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!

A/N: And here's chapter 2! Oh and by the way, sorry but Togepi will not be in this fic. Sorry to all you Togepi fans, but I have a hard enough time trying to remember to insert some 'pika' dialogue without having to remember the damn egg lol! Anyways, with that said enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Psychic Deceptions

"Welcome to Festival Day in Laurel City!"

Tons of balloons of all different shapes, sizes, and colors filled the sky as the celebration of…well, I didn't quite know what the townsfolk were celebrating, but it looked like fun, whatever the occasion.

"Pika chaa…" I heard Pikachu squeal in delight. I could tell it was probably looking forward to a day full of fun and relaxation along with the rest of our pokemon.

"Wow, who would've thought we'd stumble into town on Festival Day," marveled Brock as he whipped out his trusty guide book.

"What's it say?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Hmm…it says that the festival's held once a year to celebrate life, love, and prosperity," he announced, "Apparently, the city was founded over 100 years ago when a young couple came looking for a fresh start. The couple seemingly had been disowned from their families for harboring a forbidden love for one another."

'A forbidden romance,' I thought wistfully.

"That's kind of sad, yet romantic at the same time," I sighed looking off into the distance dramatically.

"Pika!"

"It says here that they planted a laurel tree on the cliff located on the outskirts of the town. The tree is supposed to symbolize everlasting love, devotion, and trust. People have come to witness the tree to gain inspiration and receive the blessings of the couple that once planted it."

"Oh, we definitely have to go see that!" I squealed excitedly, "You might get some inspiration and luck for your next match Ash."

"Yeah, I guess," he smiled goofily.

It was the first words he had spoken since we left our campsite and I could only chalk it up to the fact that I had kissed him on the cheek. Had I done the right thing or was it too forward? I mean, I had kissed his cheek before, but I think it was only in a friendly gesture sort of way. Was now really any different?

Brock eyed Ash suspiciously and raised an eyebrow, "You know man, you've been acting weird ever since we left that clearing this morning. You two sure nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened Brock!" Ash and I yelled simultaneously.

I swear, sometimes Brock was just too smart for his own good. That mouth of his was going to get him into trouble someday…not like it didn't already get him into trouble…

"Pikachu pika?"

"You're right Pikachu, first things first. Let's get to the pokemon center and check ourselves in," replied Ash, as Brock and I followed his lead.

As we walked through the relatively small town, I couldn't help but notice the many stands, selling everything from food to souvenirs. There was a vibe to this city that made me feel at ease with all the things that had been happening to us lately. Maybe this would be the place where I would get my fresh start…

"Come one, come all!"

We all turned our heads and saw a small booth located in front of a vacant warehouse, which was occupied by three people…well, the third person looked kind of short and stubby with ears like a cat, but I wasn't one to judge. They were wearing brightly colored clothes that wrapped around there bodies and over their mouths so that the only thing visible were their eyes. What appeared to be a crystal ball sat in the middle of the table, glistening in the morning sunlight.

"Ah, you sir! Yes you, come here!" called the male in a weird accent as he motioned towards Ash.

"Oh, no thank you, we were just passing through," smiled Ash as he waved them off.

"Oh, so you don't want to know your future as a pokemon master eh?" prodded the female in an equally strange accent.

This had gotten Ash's attention. Leave it to something like pokemon to get his attention…

"So what are you, psychics or something?" Ash questioned, stepping up to the booth and taking a seat.

"But of course!" supplied the cat-like individual.

"I dunno about this," sighed Brock, "Can you prove it?"

The female looked into the ball as her eyes widened, "I see you meeting a beautiful maiden…and she appears to be in this town!"

"B-B-Beautiful maiden…" drooled Brock, obviously not in his right mind.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious naivety and weakness when it came to anything pretty. Brock then, without notice, took off, immediately searching for the nearest pretty girl.

"Excuse me, but are you the one I'm destined to meet?" Brock asked, hearts in his eyes as the girl literally fell over in embarrassment.

Turning my attention back to Ash and the psychics, I eyed them suspiciously, not liking where this was going.

"We can also tell you whether your rat--err your Pikachu will win its next battle. Wouldn't you like to know that?" asked the male.

"Uhh…I dunno, what do you think buddy?" questioned Ash, turning to Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder.

"Pika?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what kind of training I need to do in order to win," Ash said, giving into temptation.

I looked at the three so-called psychics, uncertainty filling my mind, and shook my head unconvinced. The cat-like person started waving his hands around the ball in an attempt to 'see' Ash's future.

"Ah, very, very interesting," breathed the cat-like person.

"What is? What do you see?" asked Ash excitedly, trying to peer into the ball.

"I see you holding a trophy…perhaps the Johto league trophy? (A/N: I don't remember if he actually wins or not, just go along with it!)," announced the female, who had snatched the ball away from the cat-like individual.

"The Johto league!" marveled Ash, standing up, "Anything else?" 

The man pulled the ball away from the female and peered into it, "Yes…in order to achieve this goal, you must undergo intense training and push your pokemon to their maximum potential."

"All right!" smiled Ash, looking to Pikachu, "Let's go buddy! What are we waiting for? Thanks a lot!"

With that said, he turned on his heels and headed in the direction of what I could only assume to be the pokemon center. I looked to the three 'psychics' and saw them giggling but immediately resumed their serious expressions when they saw my glare. Something was up…

"Hey Mist, you coming?" called Ash as he turned around and started jogging backwards.

"Yeah!" I replied, running to catch up with him. I looked back to the three 'psychics' as they retreated back into the warehouse.

'Hmm…something's not right…' I thought, but shrugged the feeling off as I raced to the pokemon center with Ash.

As we entered the center, we, minus Brock for obvious reasons, checked in, found our rooms then set off towards the training area in the back of the center.

"This is gonna be great!" said Ash as he pulled out his pokemon all at once.

"Ash, don't get too worked up just because of what those psychics said," I warned.

"I'm not," he said defensively, "I just wanna win."

Simultaneously, Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Noctowl, and Totodile (A/N: Again, I have no idea what Pokemon he has, just go along with it) came out looking to their master for instructions.

"Okay, guys, the Johto league isn't too far off and we haven't been doing much serious training lately, so we're making up for it today. You guys ready?" Ash asked, receiving cries of determination from his pokemon.

"All right, everyone run two laps to warm-up," Ash announced as, he too, started to run with them.

I looked on watching the pokemon and Ash run around the track while stealing a glance at my watch and noticing that it was noon. He wouldn't keep this up for long…lunch was just an hour away after all.

Little did I know, however, how determined Ash was when I realized 5 o'clock had rolled by. His pokemon looked absolutely exhausted, Ash included, and had not been given a break since starting their vigorous training session.

"Okay guys, another round…Pikachu, Bayleef you're up," panted Ash as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Pika…"

"Bay, bay…"

I heard them both whimper, however, they reluctantly entered the make-shift battle stage and prepared to battle one another. Though I knew they were tired and wanted to stop, they would always battle for Ash and wouldn't dare disobey him. However, I had other thoughts.

"Ash," I called out, getting his attention, "Don't you think they deserve a little break? You've been at it for five hours!"

Ash looked to his pokemon, all of them tired and panting, and shook his head.

"Nah, they look fine to me," countered Ash. That was it…this had gone on long enough.

"Ash, you listen to me! Look at them, they're exhausted! How dim-witted must you be to not see that!" I yelled, my blood boiling.

"Hey, why don't you mind your own business! I don't tell you how to train your pokemon!"

"That's because I don't take pokemon training advice from three so-called psychics!"

"That has nothing to do with this!" he yelled, his voice rising.

"It has everything to do with it! You wouldn't have pushed your pokemon to this level had you not met up with those three!" I countered.

"No one's asking you to stay, you know! Why don't you just leave! That's what you want, isn't it?" I heard him yell, though I sensed a bit of hurt in his voice, "I'm just taking up your valuable time…"

"Fine, I'm outta here," I breathed, still heated.

I turned on my heel and started to walk away when I heard Pikachu call out to me.

"Pikachu pi!"

I turned around only to be surprised when Pikachu jumped into my arms. It gave me a pleading look as if to say 'don't go.' I smiled wearily at it and hugged it lightly.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm not leaving for good. I just need to clear my head," I sighed, making sure Ash didn't hear me.

It gave me a weary nod and licked my cheek affectionately.

"And don't let that hard-headed trainer of yours work you guys too hard, okay?" I reminded.

"Pika!" I heard it respond, giving me a thumbs-up.

"Pikachu, come on! We've still got training to do," I heard Ash call out.

Pikachu reluctantly jumped from my arms and scampered off towards the rest of the pokemon as I threw Ash a dirty look. Without another word, I walked off, needing to be alone for the time being.

As I walked the streets of the quaint, yet bustling town, I couldn't help but feel a sense of calming, despite my recent situation with Ash.

Ash…he had never spoken to me like that before. Sure we fought, but never like this. He had lowered his own self-esteem by belittling himself about how I felt about him. He really had no clue did he? After such a wonderful morning, how could things have gone spiraling out of control?

It was then that I realized that I was standing in front of that same booth with the three psychics, though they weren't present. Had my subconscious brought me here perhaps?

It was then that an idea popped into my head. What if I talked to the psychics and asked them to talk to Ash about this whole misunderstanding? It would get him off of that high horse of his and save his pokemon from over-exertion. Plus, it would end this ridiculous fight between Ash and I.

My mind made up, I stepped closer to the tent and called out, "Hello! Is anyone there? I was here earlier with a friend of mine, I need to talk to you!"

When I was greeted with silence, I tightened my grip on my bag and approached the warehouse. Opening the door, I noticed that everything was submersed in darkness. Suddenly I heard one of my pokeballs open and could only think of Psyduck letting itself out again. I sighed and looked for some kind of light switch, but soon found myself being pulled forcefully to one side, my mouth being covered by a stranger's hand.

My heart started to pound and I started to breath heavily, wondering who this mysterious person was. I found myself wishing that Ash was here, wishing that I had never gotten into that stupid fight with him. Now, I would probably never see him again.

Reverting my attention back to my current situation, the first thing that came into my mind was some crazed rapist or lunatic serial killer, however, my fears only intensified when I felt my assailant caressing my neck with his lips. With his hand over my mouth and a firm grip around my arms, I felt my nightmare from my past beginning to resurface.

He whispered in my ear in a soft and suave voice…a voice, however, that I didn't recognize, "I'm counting on that Psyduck of yours to bring Ketchum to me."

I shook my head in a panic, realizing where this was going. He wasn't just some stranger, he was someone who had a grudge against Ash and was possibly using me to get to him. He lowered his hand from my mouth and allowed me to speak.

"No…w-we got into an argument, he won't come," I responded, tears coming to the corners of my eyes.

I heard the figure laugh maliciously, "You think one little argument will stop him from coming? I guarantee at the end of the day, he'll be powerless to stop me."

With that said, my mind fell into a state of unconsciousness…

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long to get this one out but I was in Vegas for a couple of days lol (lost all my money!)! Take care and AAML for life!


	4. Captive

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I was having a bit of trouble expressing this particular chapter for some reason. Anyways, please enjoy and review!

Chapter 3 – Captive

The first thing I noticed when I came to was my pounding headache and slight disorientation. I looked around, not recognizing my surroundings and then remembered what had happened not too long ago. I had been knocked out cold, the mysterious figure having kidnapped me and vowing to bring Ash down.

It was then that I noticed my hands and legs were tied and bound to the wall. I tried to struggle but found it hopeless as the ropes were tied too tightly. My wrists were starting to hurt from the lack of circulation and I started to grow more and more worried about my current situation.

"Nice to see you awake Misty," came a surly voice from the left.

I whipped my head around and noticed a young man, about the age of 19 holding a gun casually to his side and smiling confidently. He aired the same confidence that I despised about Derek, however, unlike Derek, I didn't recognize this person. However, his voice I recognized to be the person who had spoken to me earlier…the same person who had been caressing my neck.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered, trying to keep my composure but failing miserably.

He walked closer to me, every step echoing within the vacant warehouse, "Of course you wouldn't know who I am…the name's Jake, elite member of the prestigious Team Rocket, best friend of Derek….and soon to be future murderer of your little boyfriend."

"Oh no…please don't," I whimpered, losing all my strength with his simple, yet harsh words, "Please, keep him out of this."

"Why should I? He put my best friend in jail and was disowned from Team Rocket for losing to some dumb pokemon trainer!" Jake replied, gripping my neck threateningly, "I'll make him pay for that."

"It wasn't his fault! It was mine, I swear! Please don't put him through this!" I pleaded, but he only laughed maliciously at my words.

"Believe me girl, I know you had equal part in this whole ordeal, it's just more fun this way," he laughed, releasing his grip on my neck.

"Bastard!" I yelled and spit in his face…big mistake.

He wiped my saliva from his face and angrily slapped my face. He then grabbed my neck again and spoke in a low, angry tone, "You'd do best to not defy me you little bitch…"

Terrified, I simply kept quiet at his words and refused to make eye contact. My cheek was still stinging from the slap and I needed to bite my lip to suppress my tears of fear and frustration. If Jake was right, Ash would be on his way shortly, following Psyduck's lead, and falling right into Jake's trap. One question plagued my mind, however…how had he known where to find us?

"How did you--"

"Find you?" he asked, finishing my sentence.

He pulled back a moment, smirked in satisfaction and said, "The loser three-some were actually good for something."

I looked to where he was pointing and saw Team Rocket, their heads bowed down in…shame?

"You three…how could you? I knew you were low, but I didn't think you'd stoop to this level," I growled, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. How could I have not seen it earlier? I knew something was fishy about those psychics…

"Which reminds me…" muttered Jake as he fished around in his pocket and threw a hundred dollar bill in their direction, "That's for your cooperation and you'll soon get that Pikachu you've been after as well."

I watched as Meowth stooped down to grab the bill and check its authenticity.

"Say Jake, you aren't really gonna kill dat twerp now, are ya?" questioned Meowth nervously.

"What do you care what I do with him? The deal was that you help me lure both of them here in exchange for the money and Ketchum's Pikachu," explained Jake as he walked closer to them, "We don't have a problem now do we?"

"No, no problem at all," stuttered Jesse and James simultaneously as they held a remote in their hands. I could only guess that it was connected to some kind of trap used to restrain Ash when he got here.

"You'll get your prize…and I'll soon get mine," he whispered hoarsely as he approached me and held my face in his hands.

I instantly shivered at his touch and withdrew from him immediately. He gave off a slight chuckle as I did this and drew his body closer to mine, his chin resting on my shoulder. I closed my eyes wanting so badly for this nightmare to end. His touch, his scent…everything about this man disgusted me…he was nothing like the man I was secretly in love with…

"Misty!"

My eyes flashed open at the familiar voice and I opened my mouth to yell out to him, tell him that it was a trap, to escape, but Jake quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"Perfect timing…"

All of a sudden I could hear the sound of a cage dropping onto the concrete ground with a thud. From what I could tell, because it was too dark to see, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Psyduck had all been trapped within the cage.

"What the hell's going on?" I heard Ash demand.

I watched as Jake flipped the switch on the wall to illuminate the whole room. Ash and Brock shielded their eyes but soon recovered to witness the scene before them. I caught Ash's gaze and instantly saw his face fall at my position.

"M-Misty…are you okay?" he yelled from across the room.

I nodded quickly as tears started to well up in my eyes. It was happening again…my nightmare was resurfacing and I wasn't sure if we'd be so lucky this time around.

"Y-You shouldn't have come!" I yelled at him through my tears.

"And leave you here alone, never!" he said, flashing me a smile, "Especially when it's partly my fault that you're in here…"

I shook my head at him trying to tell him that it wasn't. I was going to speak when Jake interrupted.

"What a touching reunion," teased Jake as he came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Brock as he held the bars of the cage.

"The name's Jake, member of Team Rocket, I don't believe we've been properly introduced," he smirked walking to Brock and Ash.

"Name's Brock and we're gonna kick your sorry ass for bringing Misty here!" threatened Brock, much to my surprise.

Jake only laughed at Brock's statement, "Yes, I've heard all about you from Derek."

"Derek?" said Ash in surprise.

Jake switched his gaze to Ash and stared at him intently. He stepped closer examining him and then broke out into a smirk.

"And you must be Ash Ketchum, I've heard so much about you," whispered Jake menacingly, "You've picked a good one Misty…he looks like he has some fight in him."

I simply stared at Ash worriedly. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into by coming here…

"Why did you bring her here?" asked Ash in a low tone.

In response, Jake turned around towards me and started walking up to me. A broad smile dominated his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know my title at Team Rocket? I was trained and hired to create situations that torture the living hell out of people," Jake explained, caressing my cheek and causing Ash to look away in disgust, "I've been following you the past couple of months, examining your behavior and determining what would cause you the greatest pain of all."

"Why?" asked Brock.

"Because he put my friend in jail that's why! This is what Derek wanted and who am I to deny him that pleasure," he said sadistically.

"You're crazy!" yelled Brock in frustration.

"Perhaps my breeder friend, perhaps…" he hissed, "Maybe it was my twisted, crazy side that helped me to find the weak link in your group or, more appropriately, your weak link Ketchum."

"You have me, just let her go…please," whispered Ash.

"Now why would I do that? Why would I waste the past couple of months by just letting her walk out of here unscathed?" Jake hypothetically questioned.

"You psychotic son of a bitch!" yelled Ash, anger filling him.

I knew there was no way getting out of it…one of us was going to fall. And I was worried that that one person would be Ash. We weren't strong enough to do this…not this time. The only thing on my mind was to get Ash and Brock out of here unharmed, but I wasn't sure if I was even capable of doing that. However, I knew that I had to try.

I took a deep breath and prepared for the best acting job of my life…

"So Jake, really, what is it you want from me?" I asked sensually.

He raised an eyebrow at me and approached, caressing my cheek.

"Now that's more like it…Derek told me you were a firey slut," he cooed.

That one hurt, but I knew I had to stay calm if I was going to get them out of this. I needed to convince him that he had no need of Ash and Brock.

"Yes, of course, I'll do anything you want. I'm yours," I smiled seductively almost choking on my words.

I stole a glance at Ash and saw that he was staring at me, hurt filling his eyes. It killed me to see him like this, but I knew it had to be done. I loved him more than anything and I would do anything to see that he would get out of this alive.

"M-Misty?" stuttered Ash in shock.

I had to choke back the urge to run to him and declare my love for him, forget the fact that I was still bound to the wall. However, I kept my composure and continued with my charade.

Jake approached me, removed his jacket, and tossed it to the side carelessly. He then rushed me and started kissing my neck passionately, but I inwardly cringed as I continued to feel his lips along my skin.

"Now that you have me all to yourself, you don't need them," I whispered into his ear.

Suddenly he stopped kissing me and stared at me unsurely. His expression suddenly turned from confused to angry in mere seconds. He then slapped me as he had done minutes ago and brought my face to meet his.

"Misty!" I could hear Ash yell from the sidelines. Jake's menacingly face, however, was blocking my vision.

"Trying to trick me, are you? You'll regret that," he said, emphasizing every word, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Jake, let her go! I swear to god when I get out of here, I'll kill you!" I heard Ash threaten. I was taken aback by his words, but Jake only looked on in amusement.

Never in my life had I heard Ash speak like that to anyone, even Derek. I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me just a little bit.

"You'll kill me?" Jake scoffed, pulling his gun out in plain view and walking over to Ash and Brock, "I'd like to see you try."

He pointed the gun at Ash threateningly, then to me, then back to Ash and laughed haughtily, "You or her, Ketchum? What a predicament you have yourself in."

Just then he turned back to me and fired blindly, as I heard Ash and Brock call my name. I shut my eyes in anticipation of the pain that was sure to come and inwardly scolded myself for ever being so weak…

I love you Ash…

A/N: Okay so there's chapter 3. Sorry if it kinda sucked, but please review! I always love a good review! Thanks and AAML for life!


	5. Help From An Enemy

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – Help From An Enemy

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked to the left and saw a part of the wall crumbling away as a result of the bullet Jake had just fired. He smirked at me in satisfaction and lowered the gun down slowly. By the time I had realized what had transpired, I was trembling uncontrollably and breathing heavily. The maniac had almost killed me!

"You bastard!" yelled Ash as he shook the bars of the cage in pure rage.

"So gullible…I won't kill her just yet," Jake reassured coolly, "That would just be a waste of beautiful flesh."

"Pika…" I heard Pikachu growl in my defense, cheeks sparking in anger.

"Ah, that reminds me," smiled Jake, throwing the gun to the side carelessly, "The electric rat."

He pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and forcefully grabbed Pikachu by its tail and pulled it through the bars of the cage. Staring at Pikachu in disgust, he threw it into some type of containment device and closed the lid shut.

"Pika pi!" it cried, looking helpless as its' electric attacks did nothing to ensure its' freedom.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash, "Let it go!"

Ignoring Ash, Jake threw the container to Jesse and James who, up until that point, had hidden themselves within the shadows of the room.

"Here, as promised," confirmed Jake as Jesse and James looked to one another unsurely.

"You three!" gasped Brock in surprise.

"Team Rocket…" growled Ash menacingly.

"Uh…thanks kid," said Meowth disdainfully as it eyed Pikachu in the cage and tried to avoid the glares of both Ash and Brock.

"With that distraction out of the way, we can get down to business," sneered Jake as he approached me once more.

I struggled and pulled, trying anything to free myself of the ropes that bound me to the wall, but it was no use. I knew what he was planning, that glint in his eyes said everything…

"Please…please don't…" I whimpered, surprised by the weakness in my own voice.

Jake only ignored my pleas and inched himself closer to me, a lustful expression imprinted on his face.

"Jake, I swear if you hurt her--"

"You'll do what, Ketchum?! I believe you're in no position to threaten me," hissed Jake as he came up and immediately tore the upper part of my shirt down the middle with a pocket knife.

I gasped in pure shock and looked up at Ash just as Jake lowered his lips onto my neck. I bit my lower lip to suppress my tears of fear and prayed for it to all be over soon. I glanced over at Ash, silently begging for his help, but knowing that he could do nothing about it. He only gripped the bars of the cage, his knuckles turning white, as he silently mouthed my name.

"J-Jake…what are you gonna do to her?" I heard Jesse stutter from behind, "This wasn't part of the deal."

He grunted, angry to have been disturbed, and turned towards the trio.

"What the hell does it look like?!" he yelled, causing all three of them to falter, "You have your money, you've got his Pikachu, now I'm officially relieving you of your duties! Get lost!"

Turning back to me, Jake continued with his deed of completely stripping me of my dignity and pride. I looked around, trying to focus my eyes on something other than what was happening to me and almost blinked in amazement.

"This is wrong…" I heard Jesse sneer.

"But Jess--"

"No buts James! No woman deserves this," finished Jesse as she flicked the lid of Pikachu's cell open.

James and Meowth nodded in understanding and hit the button that would release Ash and Brock from their makeshift prison. Ash looked at them, as if unsure of what to say.

Jesse then turned to Pikachu, who still occupied the container in confusion, and scowled, "What the hell are you waiting for?! Go and shock that bastard!"

Pikachu leapt from the box as Ash brought himself back to reality and shook his head in determination, heading towards both me and Jake. Jake, however, was too absorbed in his actions to realize that Ash and Pikachu were free and was rudely broken out of his stupor when Ash's fist made contact with Jake's face.

Jake was down, taking a moment to realize what had just happened. Ash snatched the pocket knife from off of the floor and started to cut the ropes around my wrists and ankles. Once free, I, literally, fell into his arms, my legs giving way beneath me. I felt so weak from the day's events that I could do nothing but cry. I know, it sounds pathetic, but I felt helpless as I felt all signs of energy draining from me as Ash just held me tight.

"Shh…Mist…it's okay, I'm here and I promise not to let anything happen to you," he whispered, holding me tight.

He took off his jacket and gently draped it over my shoulders and shot me a reassuring look as he stood up to a very pissed off looking Jake.

"You're gonna regret that Ketchum," Jake paused to consider his thoughts before turning to Team Rocket, "You're _all_ gonna regret it."

Jake pulled out another gun from the confines of his belt and aimed it at Ash.

"You'll be sorry you ever crossed paths with me," Jake spat out.

"No…" I whispered and found my strength return for a moment. I ran to Ash and held onto him in a desperate attempt to protect him, "Don't!"

I heard the gun cock and Jake smirked, "Sorry sweetie…"

'This is it,' I thought. Jake had won…no, I take that back, Derek had won. All those years ago when he abused me and vowed to make me his personal slave…I never thought I would ever relive that pain, but it was happening all over again.

I closed my eyes and clung to Ash for dear life when…

"Put the gun down," I heard a familiar voice command.

Both Ash and I looked up to see Brock holding Jake's previously disposed gun at Jake's head. Pikachu was propped up on Brock's shoulder, waiting for the signal to attack.

"You're making a big mistake," growled Jake, gun still in hand.

"I don't think so," whispered Brock menacingly.

Jake, all of a sudden, lifted his arms in defeat, the gun dangling from his thumb. He dropped the gun, however, grabbed Brock's hand in an attempt to disarm him. Wrestling the gun from Brock's grasp, Jake got to his feet, kicking Pikachu to the side while doing so, and aimed it at me.

"See ya," he smirked, firing.

All at once I felt myself being pushed to the side in a heap on the floor as my eyes darted to my savior…Ash. I looked just in time to see him take the bullet in the shoulder and I could only watch as he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Ash!"

"Pika pi!"

I crawled over to his fallen body and cradled his bloody form in my arms. Pikachu, having just recovered from its blow, charged up an electrical attack not to be messed with. Releasing all of its energy into a single attack, Pikachu let loose a barrage of lightening from within the warehouse.

Jake screamed in pain as the attacks found their mark and crumpled to the floor…defeated. Pikachu slumped over in a heap, exhausted from putting so much energy into an attack, but quickly dismissed it as it noticed its' trainers condition.

"Brock, get over here!" I called frantically, taking his jacket and wrapping it around the wound.

Brock kneeled next to me and Ash and surveyed the scene before him.

"I think he'll be okay, we just need to get him out of here and to the nearest hospital," explained Brock as he whipped out his cell phone, "You okay, bro?"

"C-Could be better…" Ash grimaced, holding his shoulder in pain.

I looked down at the man in my arms and felt the tears well up in my eyes once more. He had done it again…he had saved my life while putting his own at risk. I held his free hand gingerly, if only to let him know my thanks. Sensing my distress, he sat himself up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry Mist…it's not like you," he smiled, though I knew he was still in pain.

I simply nodded at him and tried to crack a smile but found it impossible, "Why did you do that Ash?"

"I did it because I…because I--"

Suddenly, I heard a scratching sound coming from behind us and, to our surprise, Jake was crawling painfully towards us, gun in hand.

"This…isn't over," he breathed as he raised the gun towards us. I held onto Ash to protect him like he had done so many times before, but soon found that it was unneeded.

"Arbok, tackle!"

I whipped my head around to see Jesse release her Arbok from its' pokeball and tackle the gun out of Jake's hand.

"Now, use wrap to hold him in place until the police get here!" she commanded as Arbok did as it was told.

Holding Jake in an upright position, he only growled at Team Rocket in pure anger.

"Fools!" he managed to get out, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I would think that was obvious," joked Meowth as he jumped atop Jake's head.

"Get off of me you mangy feline!" yelled Jake.

Meowth simply scratched the living hell out of Jake's face and, pleased with his work, jumped off leaving a very pissed off looking Jake.

Meanwhile, Jesse approached Ash and Misty, a look of shame portraying her face.

"W-Will he be alright?" Jesse asked, unsure of herself.

Misty looked up and smiled at her genuinely, "He will be…thank you…you saved us."

Jesse shook her head and looked off to the side to hide the shame, "You would have never been in this situation had we not agreed to lure you here…no thanks are required."

Misty only nodded in understanding, knowing Jesse was sincerely sorry about the whole ordeal.

"And besides, if the twerp died, we'd be out of jobs," quipped James, "We may be thieves…but we're not murderers."

"Yeah, sorry kid," apologized Meowth as it bowed its head in shame.

"Don't worry about it," grimaced Ash as he tried to sit up, "I've been in worse shape than this."

"Name one time," I sniffled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Leave it to you to joke at a time like this," smiled Ash warmly.

I looked at him with all the care and love that I could muster. This would be attempt number two on his life and I convinced myself that it would be the last. Had either Derek or Jake actually succeeded…I don't know what I would do.

Then my mind suddenly drifted to what Ash had almost said mere minutes ago. When I had asked why he had saved me, he had never given me a straight response. I was about to inquire about it when Brock walked in, cell phone in hand as if he had just hung up, and hurried to us.

"The police and ambulance are on their way," noted Brock calmly, "Maybe you three…"

Brock motioned for Team Rocket to leave, seeing as the police would be there soon to apprehend Jake, but they shook their heads defiantly.

"We ain't going nowhere," replied Meowth.

"Meowth's right. We're prepared to take full responsibility for our actions," added James bravely.

"And besides, Arbok's got that brat tied up," Jesse smiled, "So I guess we're stuck here."

Brock only smiled then nodded before turning to Ash and I, "You two doing okay?"

"Yeah, all things considering Brock," smiled Ash as he continued to hold his throbbing shoulder.

Brock surveyed the scene for a moment before shaking his head.

"I think we need to get that shirt off of you before it starts to cling to the wound," sighed Brock, taking his pocket knife out.

Brock cut through the middle of Ash's shirt and carefully peeled the shirt off of his body, making sure not to injure him further. Despite the current situation, I couldn't help but stare at his tanned and muscular frame. When had he gotten so toned?

I tore myself away just in time to see Ash staring at me awkwardly, a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up," I shot back, desperately trying to hide the blush that was creeping to my face.

Just then Officer Jenny and about a dozen officers barged their way in and immediately apprehended Jake without even giving Team Rocket a second look.

"Let's go kid," said Jenny as she snapped the cuffs onto Jake's wrists.

Jake only glared at us before being shoved outside and into the cop car. I was half expecting him to say some remark about getting his revenge or something along those lines, but his glare was more than enough to scare the hell out of me.

Suddenly, the paramedics rushed in and placed Ash onto a stretcher and hoisted him into the ambulance.

"You go with him. I'll handle all of this and meet you there later," explained Brock who had placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Brock," I said gratefully, hugging him tightly.

"Misty…" whispered Brock, "You almost lost him today…don't let another day go by without him knowing."

I stepped back from Brock for a moment and gazed up at him. He knew? My thoughts, however, were distracted by the sounds of the ambulance's siren. I quickly nodded to Brock and hopped in the ambulance awaiting the sterility of the hospital and the conversation that I knew would ensue shortly after…

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I've been busy getting ready for school and all that jazz. So send those reviews in and AAML for life!


	6. The Truth and An Almost Confession

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Okay and here's chapter 5! Also, I was reading my last chapter and noticed that I lapsed from first person to third person POV for a couple of sentences lol! I completely didn't catch that when I proofread it, so sorry about that guys! I don't know what the hell I was thinking! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Chapter 5 – The Truth and an Almost Confession

I paced the sterile, white walled waiting room as I impatiently awaited the verdict with Ash. He had been in the ER a whopping 45 minutes, but it felt like eternity for me. What exactly were they doing in there? I thought all they had to do was get the bullet out and patch up the wound…but, what if the doctors had come across a complication…

I stopped my pacing momentarily and stared at the double doors from which Ash had been wheeled through earlier. What if something terrible had happened? What if that bullet hit some major organ and he was suffering from internal bleeding? What if they had to amputate his arm? What if…

"You'll only worry yourself staring at those doors," came a voice from behind.

I whipped my head around and was met with Brock's tired, yet, warm and caring eyes.

"Brock," I sighed, engulfing him in a hug that we both desperately needed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Ash," smiled Brock, "He's a fighter, you know that."

I only nodded and felt the tears come to the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall in full force. I quickly wiped them away so that Brock wouldn't see, but it was too late as I saw him giving me a knowing look.

"What's all this?" asked Brock, noticing my tears.

"Brock I…"

For some reason I couldn't finish my sentence. Today had really opened my eyes to the possibility that Ash could have really died. And for what? For me? To save me from a past that had absolutely nothing to do with him?

"Why would he risk it all…for me?" I whispered softly.

Brock shook his head and sighed, "I would think that was obvious Mist."

"But he should have never been involved in my problems, it wasn't fair to him," I cried.

"Misty…" Brock said in a steady voice, "All of your problems are Ash's problems…all of your fears are his fears…no matter what happens, whether you like it or not, if you're involved, then he'll always be involved."

I stared at Brock a moment, letting his words sink in. Maybe he was right…Ash was always going to be there for me, regardless of the situation. But he was always the one making sacrifices, what could I ever sacrifice that would even be the equivalent of his life?

"If you search your heart Misty, then you know as well as I do that Ash would take a bullet for you any day of the week," Brock said confidently, "And if you just look at the signs, you know how he truly feels about you."

What exactly was Brock trying to tell me? Did he know something that I didn't? Did Ash really…

"Excuse me Miss?" I turned my head to see a friendly looking doctor approaching me. I rushed to him and gave him a pleading look.

"You're Ash Ketchum's friend, right?" he inquired looking over his clipboard and flipping through some pages.

"Yes, that's right. Will he be okay, doctor?" I asked.

"He'll be just fine, so much so that he'll be able to go home tomorrow," smiled the doctor, "He'll have to wear a sling for a couple of weeks and he'll need to take it easy for a while, but other than that, he should make a full recovery."

I smiled, overwhelmed that things had gone much more smoothly than I had originally anticipated.

"You may go in and see him if you want," offered the doctor politely.

I looked to Brock, giving him a pleading look. He only smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You go, me and Pikachu will wait here."

"Pika pika!"

"Thanks Brock," I said giving him a hug then following the doctor to Ash's room.

We had only been walking a couple of minutes before the doctor stopped, almost causing me to crash into him. I hadn't really been paying attention. My thoughts were solely on what Brock had said and what the real truth was between Ash and I. The truth…what exactly was that?

"He's right in there," motioned the doctor as I nodded and watched him take his leave.

I cautiously entered the tiny hospital room, almost scared of what I would find. What was there to be scared of though? The doctor had said that Ash would make a full recovery, so why was I so worried?

Stepping into the room, I peered around the corner to find Ash in his bed, shirtless, and with a sling and gauze wrapped around the area where he had gotten shot.

'For me…' I thought to myself, remembering how he had saved me yet again.

He was staring blankly out of the window, but I couldn't tell if he was really seeing what was out there or if he was just thinking. I lightly knocked on the side of the wall and instantly broke him out of his trance. He whipped his head around to meet mine and smiled warmly, motioning for me to come and sit.

"Hey," I smiled, taking the closest seat to him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, readjusting himself on the bed.

'As always, he never thinks of himself,' I thought, inwardly smiling.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Doc said I'm good to go tomorrow. It's a good thing too cause this bed is not the image of comfort," he complained, fidgeting even more to accentuate his point.

I giggled at him and he smiled. Then, a weird silence ensued as I found no words come between us. It was a rare sight to see the two of us in the same room without another word pass between us for even just a minute. It was starting to feel much like it did three months ago when Ash had been in another similar looking hospital, nursing injuries that Derek had inflicted.

'God…talk about déjà vu,' I thought warily.

Just then Ash broke the silence by taking hold of my hand, a move that caused me to look up at him, "Mist, I…"

He looked at his bed sheets, searching for his words. I lightly squeezed his hand, if only to reassure him that I was there for him, but this did nothing to ease his nervousness. What did he need to tell me? And, above all, was Brock right?

"What is it Ash?"

"I-I'm glad you're okay…a-and I'm sorry for leaving you earlier," he finished, sighing in what seemed to be frustration.

"Oh…don't worry about it, it's not your fault," I sighed, disappointed and a little upset at the fact that Brock might have gotten this whole thing mixed up.

"No, that's not what I wanted to say," he muttered, taking in another deep breath.

"Ash?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Tomorrow," was the response I got, "I have somewhere I want to take you…just the two of us."

For the first time, he looked up at me and I was finally able to take in beauty of his dark brown eyes and, in that instant, I felt myself falling harder and faster than I had ever thought possible.

A/N: Okay, I know that was really short and all but my original plan was to make it much shorter so just be glad I got 3.5 pages out of this lol! Don't you just love the scene with Brock? Always the voice of reason and he gives great advice too! Maybe he should take some of his own? Anyways, reviews are always welcome and AAML for life!


	7. A Heartfelt Confession

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Woot woot! The last chapter! And it's sure to be a doozy, I promise! Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews and enjoy!

Chapter 6 – A Heartfelt Confession

"Ash, where are you taking me?" I giggled as he continued to lead me to God knows where.

We had been walking for a solid ten minutes, my vision being obscured by a blindfold that Ash insist I wear, and my curiosity was starting to get the better of me.

After yesterday's ordeal, Ash had been released from the hospital today, the only real proof of injury being the sling that was wrapped around his shoulder. Brock and Pikachu had decided to go run some 'errands' in town and left Ash and I alone, not that I minded much.

Ash held my hand with his free hand, continuing to lead me to an unknown location.

"You'll see when we get there," he answered.

Normally I was not the type to enjoy being dragged around with no sense of direction, but this time was different. Ash was leading me and, if truth be told, I would follow him to the ends of the Earth and back if only because I trusted him.

"Okay, here we are," he announced, his hand never leaving mine.

I could feel a slight breeze sweep through my hair and reveled in the feeling as he released my hand and I heard him walk behind me. My heart was pounding as I felt him gently removing the blindfold. I opened my eyes to be met with a truly spectacular view of Laurel City, a beautiful sunset coloring the sky in brilliant oranges and reds. I gasped, taking in the splendor that the day had to offer.

It was then that I noticed a tree centered near the edge of the cliff with a small marble shrine situated in front of it. It read 'To those who come to this sacred place, find peace, prosperity, and love. This shrine is dedicated to the couple that sought out freedom and serenity.'

"Well?" I heard him whisper lightly in my ear.

"It's beautiful," I whispered back in pure awe.

I turned slowly to him and smiled.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I knew how much you wanted to come here and, after all that's happened to us, I thought you deserved a little break," he replied sincerely.

"I love it," I love you, is what I really wanted to say but found the words caught in my throat.

He brought his free hand to my face and caressed it gently. I closed my eyes, feeling my whole body fill with warmth at his mere touch. I grasped his hand with my own and looked into his eyes.

"Ash?"

"Misty I...I had this whole speech planned out and everything, but…I look at you and how beautiful you are and I forget everything," he breathed, taking a step closer to me.

"Ash…" I smiled, feeling the tears come to the corners of my eyes at his heartfelt words.

He engulfed me in a tight hug as I loosely draped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. I could faintly hear his heart beating and it lulled me into a state of bliss. I felt his grip around my waist tighten and he sighed, resting his head on my shoulder.

'So this is it, Ash?' I thought to myself, 'Guess he needs a little push in the right direction.'

I gently lifted my head from off of his chest and stared into the warm chocolate brown eyes that I had come to adore for the past six years. He stared at me intently, various emotions and feelings dripping from the very gaze he was bestowing upon me. He had an odd expression adorning his face and I could tell he had wanted to speak, but refrained from doing so. Instead, he sighed heavily and shot me a light, yet tired smile. I suppose I would have to take things into my own hands…

I slowly reached up and caressed his cheek softly, causing him to close his eyes in what I could only tell was pleasure. He sighed once more, but this time it was much more relaxed. I smiled and whispered to him in an attempt to grab his attention.

"Ash…"

He slowly opened his eyes, leaning slightly into the warmth my hand was emitting. I knew it was now or never as I slowly brought his face down to mine as he obliged willingly. I stopped short as our lips were mere inches away and looking into his eyes, knew the truth behind his gaze. To my surprise, he lurched forward, our lips meeting in the most indescribable way. I kissed him back happily and I heard him sigh softly as my hands found their way to his back and started massaging gently. His free hand was lightly cupped underneath my chin as he deepened the kiss further.

I tried to pull away slightly, if only to verbally let him know how I truly felt for him. However, Ash kept his lips firmly locked onto mine, causing a small smile to form on my occupied lips.

"Ash," I whispered though it came out in a muffled sort of way.

"Hmm?" was the response I got, his eyes still closed and focused on me.

"I love you," I whispered softly, pulling my lips away from him for a moment.

His eyes flew open as he held me close and examined me thoroughly. His expression was somewhat unreadable and I thought for a mere moment that I had been out of line.

"What did you say?" he breathed, looking at me with an unsure expression.

I hesitated a bit before responding, not quite sure if he was upset or just plain confused, "I-I love you Ash."

His eyes instantly lit up and he smiled brightly at me, engulfing me in yet another hug and extinguishing any previous doubt I once had.

"That's what I thought you said," he whispered gently pressing his lips against mine.

I, once again, fell victim to his soft lips and soothing touch that I once only dreamed about experiencing. He pulled me in closer to his body as I felt his warmth surround me, calming my nerves and overall sense of insecurity. He broke away briefly and rested his forehead lightly on mine.

"I love you Mist," was all he whispered before we were once again lost in the deep sea of emotions that was now our love.

He embraced me once again as I sank deeper and deeper into his soft, yet loving kiss. Feeling myself slip into his arms and under his protection, I realized that no one, neither Derek nor Jake, would ever be able to hold me in their grasp ever again…

Ash would see to that himself…

The End

A/N: Yay, I finally finished! Thanks so much for your massive support and reviews guys! I appreciate each and every one of them. Not quite sure what I'll write next, perhaps start the sequel to 'TDSL?' Anyways, look out for me and AAML for life!

Thank You's

Just some quick thank you's to you guys that reviewed my story…

Onion Man Chive, poka, pokemon-princess, eggplantdance, May and Dawn are the Best, Random-Anime-Girl, samantha3512, Nerd4eva, Pink Chibi Mermaid, Steve…

You guys rock! Thanks so much for all your support and reviews!


End file.
